Under Dark Hidden Tales
by Rainbow Meadow 3
Summary: Frisk had found out about a girl name Viola and a witch name Ellen by a horrible betrayer between the two and now Viola's soul is in great danger with Ellen and a demon cat. One day Papyrus and Frisk were driving when a terrible storm came and cause them to get into a crash lucky both Papyrus and Frisk aren't hurt. There they see an old house but soon realize it has a dark secret.
1. Legend of a Broken Promise

_**Arthur Note:**_ _ **I decided to do a crossover with Undertale and Witch's House. Something I kinda wanted to do. Just before you get started there's things to point out.**_

 _ **One, Frisk is engender which mean when I mention about Frisk I'm using 'they' throughout the story. So don't get confused with that and think I made a mistake which I didn't.**_

 _ **Second, I finally getting better with my paragraph and making sure each paragraph are short. I notice lot of you are telling me that my paragraph are too long so doing better with that.**_

 _ **Third, I'd probably have some spelling error or grammar mistake so sorry about that and try to understand. If not you can point that out, I would appreciate it. Though you have to point it out so I know where to fix it. Because I won't know where to fix it unless you tell me where.**_

 _ **That's all so please enjoy the story! Also rating this (T) just to be on the safe side because there's going to be some gore and a bit of violence involve in the story.**_

* * *

A child about 8 or 9 has short dark brown hair, wears a blue sweatshirt with pink stripes across the shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes walk out of school with a brown backpack over their shoulder. This child is name Frisk.

Frisk walk beside a lizard monster with no arms, has legs and a long tail, has buck teeth showing from his mouth, wears a yellow and brown stripe shirt. This creature is name or known to be name Monster Kid.

As the two kids were about to leave the school area and get on the bus, that is when a young blonde hair girl has dark skin, wearing a blue and white T shirt, and blue jeans with holes on them came up to them.

The girl look at Frisk saying "hey Frisk, what up?"

Monster Kid smiled saying "yo Charlie, what's you've been up to?"

Charlie shrugs saying, "ah… not much I guess."

Just then as the three were walking down the pavement path that's when both Monster Kid and Charlie were push down to the ground. Frisk look up to see a black girl has black braided hair, wearing a green sweatshirt says 'Cool Girl' on it, brown pants, and black boots.

Charlie look up and said when she seen the black girl, "hey Joey, watch where you going."

Joey smiled deviously saying, "oops excuse me, didn't see ya there."

Charlie growl as she help Monster Kid get up. Joey look at Frisk as she began to mock Frisk about freeing the monsters from the Underground.

"I don't even know why the monsters look up to you. You barely talk, all you do is use your hands to talk. How can a shy person like you be able to free those monsters?"

Charlie step in front of Frisk saying sternly, "that's quite enough. Besides you have no idea how Frisk did as they did."

Monster Kid walk up beside Charlie defending his friend, "yeah, Frisk is a strong kid. Heck, they can even outbeat Undyne anytime. That's pretty brave to me."

Joey huff saying "yeah whatever."

Joey waited till Charlie and Monster Kid were out of sight before grabbing hold of Frisk's collar and pull them near her.

"Hey you heard didn't ya?" asked Joey.

Frisk shook their head as Joey continue.

"Well then I guess little old me have to tell ya everything. Anyways there is this girl name Viola. Yeah, legend says that she went into the woods and found this witch's house."

Frisk listen carefully as both Joey and Frisk sat on the bench. Joey kept on going with the story while Frisk listen.

"See, Viola was so sure that Ellen was to be trustworthy and all she wanted to do is to help her new friend. So with a promise Viola was willing to switch bodies with Ellen for one day only. That promise was broken. Ellen betray Viola by cutting her own body making Viola suffer so much pain."

Frisk began to tear up hearing that Viola was trick and was being suffer for it. Kinda like what happen with Chara taking control of their body. Chara had kill so many innocent lives that soon Frisk had to step in and risk their life for it.

"So Viola did her best to get her body back, but it failed. Ellen won. By that Viola try to reason with her dad when he saw her thinking that she was a monster. No offense about the other monsters you know."

Frisk cross their arms and huffs upset. Joey ignore Frisk and continue on.

"Anyways, at the end Viola's dad without knowing it had kill his own daughter thinking it was the witch and Ellen as his own daughter. So with that Viola's soul still hunts in the deepest woods. Yet, the house still stands today. But nobody knows where this old house is. Some say that Ellen's soul and a black cat guides the house seeking for lives to ruin."

Frisk gulp as Joey began to laugh seeing Frisk's frightened expression. Joey bump Frisk in the shoulder.

"Hey, lightened up. It was only a story. It's not like it's real or anything. Jeez."

Joey got up and turn as she smiled deviously.

"Looks like your ride is leaving you behind" said Joey.

Frisk got up fast and turn real fast to see the buses leaving. Frisk grab their bag and ran hoping to catch up but it was too late. All the buses left leaving poor Frisk behind.

Joey laughs saying, "well too bad for you. Looks like you got a long walk ahead of you. I can walk about five blocks and I'm home. Well see you tomorrow."

Frisk shook their head disbelief that Joey didn't care about anything but herself. Frisk sighs as they began to walk towards home, knowing that they going to hear this from their mother.

As Frisk is walking home, they kept on thinking about that story that Joey had told. Was this story really is true, if so then Viola's soul could be in danger in some way. Frisk wanted to know the truth and the only way to do so, is by finding out where this witch's house is even at.

Frisk kept on walking till their phone rang. Frisk pick the phone out of their pockets to see the name 'Papyrus' on it. Frisk shrugs as they answer the phone. Frisk listen to hear a high pitch male's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello human, I call because I'm really worried. We all are. You never came off of the bus. Where are you?"

Frisk was about to answer when they heard a panic woman's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Is my child on the phone with you?!"

The high pitch voice respond "why yes they are, Toriel."

Frisk heard some static on the phone. Soon they heard Toriel's voice asking with so much worry in her tone.

"Where are you? We are all worried sick!"

Frisk sighs as they responded, "walking home."

Toriel gasp asking "what are you doing walking home alone? You know it's dangerous being alone."

Frisk didn't respond. Just then another male's voice more deeper tone response which sounded further from the phone.

"If you want Tori, I'd go get the kid and bring them home."

Toriel gave a sigh of relief saying "thank you Sans, I would appreciate it. You my child have a lot of explaining to do when you get home."

Toriel hang up the phone. Frisk put their phone back into their pockets and began to walk towards the park. Once they got to the entrance of the park that's when they saw a small skeleton coming up to them.

This skeleton is wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside, black shorts with white lines down on the sides, and pink fluffy slippers. Frisk knew this skeleton well and put their head down when the skeleton came up to them with his white eyes pupil staring at them.

"Hey kiddo" he said, "why did you do that for? Walking home alone can be dangerous you know."

Frisk look up at the skeleton and sign language with their hands 'sorry Sans, got distracted.'

Sans look at Frisk ask, "what made you distracted that cause ya to miss the bus?"

Frisk began to sign language everything of what Joey had told them about the story of Viola and the witch. Once Frisk was done sign language, they saw Sans white eyes pupil disappear and only his hollow eyes sockets were shown. Frisk knew that Sans was in his deep thought.

Frisk shook Sans shoulder which made Sans get out of his deep thought and his white pupils appear back in his eyes sockets. Sans turn his attention to Frisk.

"Sorry kiddo" said Sans, "I got thinking about that story. I heard it myself from a human man. He was telling the whole story at Grillby's."

Frisk tilt their head then sign language, 'why didn't you tell me about it?'

Sans sighs saying "didn't want to scare you kiddo. Hey don't tell anyone nor Paps about this. Kay?"

Frisk nods their heads. Sans began to rub Frisk's hair.

"Heh… knew I could count on ya. Come on, let's get you home before Tori and Paps go bananas about ya."

Frisk began to laugh at Sans' pun. Once Frisk stop laughing, Sans took Frisk's hand and soon the two of them disappear in a flash.


	2. Nightmare & Who's House is on Fire!

Once Frisk and Sans return home and made inside the purple house, there stood a tall skeleton wearing a white and red body armor, blue shorts, a red scarf around his neck, and big red boots. The tall skeleton pick Frisk up and twirl them around happily.

"Human" said the tall skeleton, "I'm so happy to see you well."

Just then a female goat with long floppy ears, has golden eyes, and tiny fangs peeking out from her mouth, wearing a long purple dress with a white symbol on it. This goat was indeed Toriel.

"Oh my child" she said, "don't ever do that again."

She look up at the tall skeleton saying, "Papyrus, why don't you have Frisk get something to eat."

Papyrus nods as he took Frisk's hand and walk them to the kitchen to have his homemade spaghetti. Toriel sighs as she turn to look at Sans.

"Oh Sans, I know that I may be a bit harsh on them" she took a few seconds of deep breaths, "I… I just don't want them to get hurt or worse and… I... "

Toriel began to cry as she knelt down putting her white paws over her face.

"I… Just want to protect them."

Sans walk up to Toriel and put his bony hand under her chin. Toriel look up at Sans seeing a warm gentle skeleton grinning at her.

"Tori listen, I won't let anything happen to the kid. I made a promise and I'm keeping that promise. Rest assure that nothing bad will happen to them."

Toriel smiled as she wipe her tears off of her cheeks saying, "thanks you Sans."

Sans help Toriel up and help her to sit on the couch. Sans sat next to Toriel and put his bony hand on Toriel's shoulder.

Night came and Frisk was getting prepare to go to bed. Frisk put on their pink T shirt with the words AWESOME on it, and their white pajama bottom with pink flowers on them.

Once Frisk got their teeth brush and their face wash up, they went right to their bed. Just as Frisk pull down the blue blanket with different color of patterns on the blanket, there stood Sans at the door.

"Ready for bed, kid?"

Frisk nods their head as Sans walk up to them giving a small rub on the head. Frisk giggled a little as Sans help Frisk get to bed. Soon Toriel came in to tuck Frisk into bed. Toriel gently pull the cover up to Frisk's chin and kiss Frisk on the head.

"Sleep well my child" she said, "have pleasant dreams tonight."

Toriel and Sans both walk out of the room leaving Frisk alone to sleep. Papyrus came up to the door before Sans could shut it behind him. This time wearing an orange T shirt that says 'Cool Bro' on it and a brown shorts.

"Good Night human, sleep well" call Papyrus.

Frisk smiled as they went to put their head back down on the pillow and quickly fell back to sleep.

Sans closed the door all the way making sure to hear a click. Toriel smiled as she look at the two skeletons.

"You both sleep well tonight" Toriel said gently.

Sans nods saying "yup, you too Tori."

Papyrus smiled saying "good night Lady Toriel."

Toriel always have to correct Papyrus that her name is only Toriel not Lady Toriel. Since she never been together with Asgore after that time when he took the six human souls. She haven't yet forgive him for it.

Once Toriel went into her room, Papyrus look at Sans and bag him to tell a bedtime story. So as of course Sans told Papyrus a bedtime story as he always does every night. You would think that a grown up skeleton wouldn't need to hear a bedtime story by now. But not Papyrus.

Once Sans finish the story he saw his brother soundly asleep in his race car shape bed.

Sans pat Papyrus' on the head and said as he place the book down on the floor, "night Paps, see ya in the morning."

Sans walk out of Papyrus' room and went to his messy room. The room was filled with lots of papers scattered on the floor and there was even a small tornado swirling papers around in the corner of his room.

Sans likes his room to be a bit messy though he never gets upset when his brother cleans the mess up. He'll only dirty it even more.

So Sans took off his jacket and place on the handle of his closet door and went to his messy bed. Sans flop himself on the bed and fell asleep.

Later that night, Frisk began to toss and turn on their bed. Tears began to run down their cheeks as they had a nightmare.

* * *

 _Screams were heard all over the place. Frisk could since something wasn't right at all. But what? More frantic screaming was heard all around Frisk. Frisk wanted to help whoever was screaming but how? They don't even know where it's coming from._

 _Frisk studied where their at. It's seems that Frisk was in the middle of the woods somewhere but where was the question kept swirling their mind. Finally Frisk could hear voices ahead of them._

 _Frisk decided to check this out. They could hear a girl's voice about maybe six or seven at the very least. Through it was too dark to see who was this girl. Frisk happen to hear another voice a panic tone was talking to this girl from earlier._

" _Please, I want to be free" pleaded the other girl._

" _Ha, let's you go why? I already done my part and you done yours."_

 _Frisk was so confused of what's going on. It's just too bad that it was so dark to see who or what these girls look like. Just then Frisk turn to see green glowing eyes staring at them._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Frisk blink to know who ever these green eyes belong to is speaking to them. Frisk knew that it was no use to sign language because it was too dark to see anyways._

" _I don't know" was Frisk's only response._

" _You're that kid with Determination. Aren't you?"_

 _Frisk blink in surprise to know this voice knew who they are at least their soul. Just then laughter was heard from the green eyes._

" _Well then, I heard so much about you. Can't wait to see you soon. FRISK!"_

* * *

Frisk shot up from their bed as they breath heavily. Once Frisk calm down and their heart stop pounding, they look around to see they are back in their room.

'What was that about' thought Frisk, 'Who was that I just met with, and how they knew my name?'

So many question yet no answer to any kept haunting Frisk. Frisk sighs as they got up to look outside their window. Frisk can see the sky filled with many tiny stars, the night is calm as it ever has been before.

Frisk sighs in relief to know that everything is calm and nothing bad is really happening.

That was till Frisk open their window to hear a loud screaming voice yelling, "my house is on fire!"

Frisk shot their head out their window to see two blocks down huge flames burning down a house. They could see lots of monsters going near the house to help. Frisk knew whose house that is.

Frisk grab their brown jacket, since it's pretty cold outside and ran out the door. Without telling Toriel, Sans, or Papyrus where they are even going. Frisk storm out of the house and ran towards the fire to see if anyone needs any help.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Thanks for reading and those who are following and favoring this story. I really appreciate it a lot. Wonder who those girls were talking and who was that green eyes talking to Frisk? Also who's house is on fire and what cause that fire? Well the answers are about to be told. Can't tell you myself because I'll spoil it. The fire mystery is going to be solve in the next chapter. But the girls and the mysterious green eyes are later in the story. Let's see what happens next?**_


	3. Without Hesitation

Once Frisk made it to the scene of the fire they saw everyone getting buckets of water and trying to pour it out. Frisk look to their right to see a yellow dinosaur with three spike on top of her head, wearing a black dress with white polka dots on it, black shoes match with her dress and glasses to see was panicking. Frisk ran to see if this dinosaur was alright.

Once Frisk got up to the dinosaur they saw that she was looking right at a blue sea creature with long red hair not in a ponytail as she always does, a black eye patch over her one eye, wearing a black tanktop and shorts.

The dinosaur ask, "Undyne, w-what happen?!"

Undyne scratch her head saying, "uh… kinda got a bit rough on the cooking lesson."

"What, y-you mean you had Monster Kid t-to stay up late with you d-doing cooking lessons?!"

Undyne nods saying, "yeah, sorry Alphys."

Alphys notice that Monster Kid wasn't with Undyne and asked Undyne where Monster Kid is at. Undyne turn and realized that Monster Kid wasn't with her at all.

Just then one of the monsters yell "I hear a child yelling for help in that house!"

Undyne eyes widened, "oh gosh, he's going to get kill."

Frisk narrow their eyes and when nobody was looking, they went into the burning house without any hesitation in whatsoever. Once inside Frisk could see the whole room was filled with lots of flames all around. Frisk had trouble seeing where their friend could be.

That is till a frantic voice cried while coughing, "help please, someone!"

Frisk knew that voice had belong to Monster Kid so they ran to where they heard the voice. Once Frisk got close they see Monster Kid was hovering up in the corner trying to keep away from the flames.

Frisk ran to Monster Kid side and try to calm him down. Monster Kid smiled seeing Frisk was there to help.

"See" he said, "Joey is wrong about you. If only she knew how brave you are. I knew that you would come to save me."

Frisk smiled and tears began to run down from their eyes. But that moment lasted short because the boards began to rip down from the ceiling and pound down on the ground dangerously. Frisk knew that they didn't have time before the whole house would collapse.

Frisk grap Monster Kid shirt and tug him to get going. Monster Kid knew that he had to trust Frisk in order to get out of the house alive. So slowly Monster Kid got out with Frisk holding his shirt so he won't fall or get lost.

The two kids try to find their way out but they couldn't with all the flames ahead of them. Soon both kids began to cough.

Monster Kid look at Frisk saying "Frisk, if we do make it out of here alive, I always know that you are a brave friend anyone would ever have."

Frisk smiled at Monster Kid. They knew that Monster Kid was the greatest and possibly the bestest friend they would ever have. All of sudden they heard a window shatter not far from where they stood.

Monster Kid ask, "what was that?"

Frisk only shrugs unsure themselves what that window shattering was for or how it happens. It wasn't too long for them both to figure that out.

"You two are in here?!" call the woman's voice.

Frisk and Monster Kid both smiled knowing who's voice that was.

Monster Kid call out, "over here Undyne!"

He started to cough even more and began to get weak. Frisk saw Undyne's red hair flying up in the air as Undyne ran towards the two. Once Undyne seen the kids, she pick Monster Kid up and put him under her left arm and then Frisk carrying Frisk in her right arm.

"Okay" she said, "let's get you two out of here."

Undyne ran quickly out of the house and back outside. Once Undyne was a foot away from the house. A big huge 'Kaboom' was heard behind them. All three look to see that house was exploded in big ball of fire.

"Holy shoot!" yelled Undyne, "if you two stayed in there longer you both would have explode."

Monster Kid began to cough more as he lay his head down and fell asleep. Undyne place Frisk down and lift Monster Kid up so he can sleep on her shoulder.

"Man" Undyne said out loud, "if his parents hears this they aren't going to have me watch him for…"

Soon Alphys crying voice was heard, "Undyne, Frisk, Monster Kid…!"

All three turn to see Alphys running up to them with tears flowing down her cheeks. She hugged Frisk then Undyne. Once she let go, she saw Monster Kid sleeping on Undyne's shoulder.

"Oh my… is he… is he?" she asked trying not to burst out crying.

Undyne shook her head saying "don't worry he's pretty exhausted after that experience. Maybe you should take a look at him."

Alphys nods as Undyne carefully place the lizard child in Alphys arms. Alphys held Monster Kid like a baby as she ran off but carefully to not drop him. Undyne sigh as she and Frisk watch Alphys take off fast to check on Monster Kid.

Undyne turn to Frisk saying, "you know that you could have been killed, right?"

Frisk nods not saying a word or even sign language.

Undyne took a deep breath saying, "you're one tough kid you know. Next time let me handle it. It was my fault for putting that kid in danger."

Frisk look up at Undyne seeing the guilt in Undyne's face. Frisk smiled and place their hand on Undyne's hand. Undyne look down at Frisk surprisingly but smiled when she notice what Frisk was trying to tell her.

"Heh… thanks a whole bunch, punk."

Undyne rub Frisk's hair making Frisk squirrel a little.

Once Undyne stop she sighs saying, "I gotta go, I know I'm going to hear this from Monster Kid's parents."

Frisk nods in understanding as they watch Undyne ran off to the same direction of where Alphys took off to.

Just then Frisk was about to leave when they heard a male's voice coming towards them.

"Glad you're alright."

Frisk turn to see a tall male goat with long blonde hair, floppy ears similar to Toriel, wearing a brown T shirt and blue shorts. There on his shoulder is a yellow flower has a face with fangs sticking out from his mouth, has his long green vines wrap around the male's goat body.

The flower spoke, "yeah, why did you ran in there when you would have been killed, you idiot?"

The male goat turn his attention to the flower saying, "that's quite enough Flowey."

Flowey huff in irritation as he roll his eyes, "whatever."

The male goat turn to Frisk saying, "he's right though, it's lucky Undyne did as she did to save both of you. How are you feeling though?"

Frisk nods as if saying "fine."

Flowey look at the male goat asking "so Asgore, is Undyne going to live with you or Alphys for a while?"

Asgore shrugs saying, "it's up to her to decide. Let's go and see how Monster Kid is doing."

Flowey sighs saying tiredly "fine."

Frisk put their hand up and said firmly "wait."

Asgore turn his attention to Frisk asking "what is it my child?"

Frisk look up and ask "can I come with you?"

Flowey ask irritated, "don't you have school tomorrow?"

Asgore smiled seeing how worried Frisk is for their friend, "of course you can. I'll let Tori know in the morning that you decide to stay with us."

Flowey look at Frisk asking "you didn't tell Toriel or that smiley trash bag, didn't you?"

Frisk shook their head and Flowey rolls his eyes saying "I figured that."

Asgore said, "come my child, let's go see how you friend is doing."

All three left with Frisk looking back to see all the monsters including the dogs began to put out the fire with the hose they had. Frisk sighs as they walk beside Asgore and Flowey.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note** **s: I'm so glad that a few are starting to really enjoy this story. Thanks a whole bunch. Anyways now the fire mystery has been solve. Now let's see what Toriel reaction is going to be when she hears what Frisk did. **_


	4. A Visit

Asgore, Flowey, and Frisk made it up to a metal like house with a big huge glass door that you can see your reflection out of. Asgore step up and press the red button making a buzzing noise. Soon to Frisk's right was a small square black box with the speakers on it. Soon Alphys voice was heard through the speakers.

"Y-yes, w-who is it?"

Asgore reply "it's me Asgore, I bring Flowey and Frisk with me."

Alphys voice was heard through the speaker, "oh o-okay hang on."

Soon the glass door lift up revealing a blue and white tile floor and yellow with tiny specks of brown flowers on the wall.

"Come in" said Alphys.

All three walked into the room and walk till they saw Undyne sitting on one of the chairs near the messy table fill with scientific books and animes tapes. Undyne look up only smiled when she saw Asgore and Frisk.

"Hey guys" she said, "see you came to check on Monster Kid."

Asgore nods asking "how is he anyways?"

Undyne was about to answer when Alphys heard Asgore question walk in this time wearing a white robe instead of the polka dot dress.

"He's c-coming very well. Though h-he is very exhausted b-but I checked everything including his s-soul and it seems everything to be a-alright. He just was in a b-bit shock that's all."

Frisk look at Alphys ask "nothing serious?"

Alphys shook her head, "n-no not at all."

Frisk sighs in relief to know their friend is doing okay and is going to recover well. Flowey stayed silent the whole time though he did almost fell asleep on Asgore shoulder a couple of times. Asgore nods in understanding and thanked Alphys for the help.

Asgore turn to Frisk and ask "Frisk, do you want to go home or stay here with Alphys and Undyne for tonight?"

Frisk thought a moment then sign language, 'want to stay here tonight, please.'

Asgore knew how to sign language and understand it nods, "very well then. I'll take Flowey back home. Since he's getting tired."

Flowey lift his head up fast saying "no I'm not."

Asgore laughs as he wave at Alphys and Undyne and wish Frisk a good luck, promising Frisk to let Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus know of what happen. Frisk hugged Asgore before he left the three.

Alphys look at Frisk saying, "u-uh, you can um… sleep with Monster Kid for tonight. H-He won't be awake t-til morning."

Frisk nods as Alphys show Frisk to where Monster Kid is. Once Alphys got Frisk all settle in for the night. Alphys left making sure to have the metal door shut all the way. Frisk lay on the table with two white sheets over them.

Frisk turn to Monster Kid who seems soundly asleep on their left. Frisk smiled as they soon began to close their eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

 _Frisk began to move their hands to feel a soft grass in their hands. Frisk woke up fast to find themselves in the woods again. This time it looks a bit different. The grass were blue and the tree trunks are brownish green. Frisk figure maybe since it's so dark it's their eyes are mixing colors up in their mind._

 _Soon Frisk look up to see a young teenage girl with blond hair in two picky tail braided, her bangs off to the side. The girl was wearing a blue and black dress with a white apron over her dress, black boots with white shocks showing of where the boots are up to. The girl has the most lovely green eyes that Frisk had ever seen._

 _The girl smiled saying "hello Frisk, I see how much you are as me."_

 _Frisk tilt their head in confusion. The girl saw this and began to giggle a little, the girl place her hand out for Frisk to reach. Frisk blink for a second before they touch her hand. The girl help Frisk up and sat Frisk down on the rock next to her._

 _The girl sighs saying, "my name is Viola, I know you heard about me."_

 _Frisk eyes widened with shock yet surprised to know that Viola knew about Joey telling Frisk the story of Viola and Ellen._

 _Viola gave a huge sigh as she spoke, "I'd follow you after you'd free those monsters from the Underground. When I saw you. I don't know. It felt like I was found again. You know what I mean?"_

 _Frisk shook their head._

 _Viola continue, "I see how Determined you are when you are around your friends and family. Well your new family I mean. I kinda wanted to be you best friend. Since you know what happened when I tried to make friends with her."_

 _Frisk felt a shiver running down their back. They didn't know that they had Viola with them the whole time._

" _Anyways, I enjoy being around you that you kinda show me to be strong. Ellen tried to uh… have you to come with her tonight. I stopped her so she wouldn't do it. That's what you heard in your dream."_

 _Frisk now understand who were the girls talking in their dream tonight before the fire. Frisk close their eyes as they began to wonder about that green eyes who talk to them in their dream._

 _Frisk look up and ask "who was that green eyes then?"_

 _Viola look at Frisk with confusion, "pardon?"_

 _Frisk said "that green eye who knew me."_

 _Viola didn't know what Frisk was talking about._

 _She shrugs saying "I really don't know what your talking about but I do believe what you're saying. Yet it could be…. No it can't be… unless…"_

 _Frisk tilt their head wondering what Viola was talking about. Viola saw Frisk confused expression and shook her head._

" _Never mind, listen Ellen wants your soul. Don't ask me why. I think it's because her black cat which later I found out is a demon in disguise had watch you and how you use you Determination."_

 _Frisk was taken aback to hear this. Yet they had been through this before being in the Underground._

" _You have to be careful, Frisk. Ellen would do anything to fool you. Don't trust on her words as I did. You know what happen to me. I don't want that to happen to you either. Please, don't listen to…"_

 _Before Viola could finish a burst of wind came and making Viola and Frisk's hair blown with the wind. Viola gasp as she knew what was going on._

" _That's her now. Frisk, you got to wake up. Please, before she comes. I don't want her seeing you with me."_

 _Frisk wanted to help but seeing Viola's pleading voice they had to wake up._

* * *

Frisk shot up on the table. They turn to see Monster Kid is still asleep. Frisk sighs as they just lay there thinking about Viola and what she told them. What was Viola so afraid of Ellen for? What did Ellen and this black cat want their soul for? So many question swirling around Frisk's brain.

Frisk wonder if Viola made them have this dream for a purpose perhaps a warning about Ellen. They knew that Viola did as she did to protect them. Frisk just couldn't think of what kind of experience Viola went through before her death. That's the last thing Frisk wanted to think of.

So after a while Frisk finally fell back to sleep on the table.


	5. Awaken

Frisk woke up to see the sunlight beaming down through a small window in the room. They look over to see Monster Kid waking up as well. Frisk smiled as they jump off the bed and ran to Monster Kid.

Monster Kid yawn then look up to see Frisk looking down at him.

"Heya Frisk" he said tiredly, "Wait, where am I?"

Frisk only said "lab"

Monster Kid looked around then realized what Frisk meant. Then the lab door open up to reveal Alphys and Undyne both walking into the room. Both were happy to see the two kids are awake.

Undyne is the first to speak, "hey there you two. How are you feeling Monster Kid?"

Undyne walk over to Monster Kid and put her hand on his forehead. Alphys walk up to Frisk and spoke.

"Um… Frisk, I um… w-wanted to let you know t-that Asgore call letting me know t-that your family are coming to p-pick you up soon."

Frisk nods as if they were thinking Alphys for the news. Frisk turn to Monster Kid and smiled as they stay close by their best friend.

Undyne backed up seeing Frisk was not staying too far from Monster Kid. Undyne gave a huge sigh before she spoke in a guilt tone.

"Heh… you really do care for him huh? Punk. I um… mean if I knew that you know um… jee, guess it's kinda hard to speak when you know it's your fault."

Frisk look up at Undyne and sign language to Undyne with their hands. Undyne didn't understand what Frisk is saying. Till Alphys spoke up explaining to Undyne what Frisk trying to say with sign language.

"They say that it's o-okay. T-they forgive you."

Undyne turn to Frisk saying, "thanks punk."

Soon a loud buzzing noise was heard throughout the house. Alphys went out of the room to answer it.

Undyne pull her rubber band from her pants pockets and began to tie the rubber band to make her hair into a ponytail. As Undyne was doing so she look at Frisk.

"So uh… guess you'll be going home pretty soon, huh punk?"

Frisk didn't respond or sign language with their hands. Monster Kid could see some tears going down Frisk's cheeks.

"Hey" he said, "it's okay buddy, I'd be fine. Don't worry about me."

Frisk smiled as they hugged Monster Kid. Monster Kid put his head over Frisk's shoulder doing his kind of hugging, since no arms he really can't hug the right way. Undyne had just finished putting her hair in a ponytail when the metal door open up with Alphys showing Toriel, Papyrus, and Sans to where Frisk is at.

Toriel sighs in relief to see Frisk was alright. Toriel ran to Frisk and held them tight. Toriel let go of Frisk so Papyrus could have his chance to hug Frisk. Sans walk up to Frisk with his bony hands in his pockets.

"Heya" said Sans, "you know kid, that wasn't a smart move you did. You could have been killed."

Sans lower his head as he began to remember how he use to kill Frisk in the previous timelines thinking Frisk was the real person behind all the monsters including his brother's death. Sans couldn't see that again. Especially when he found out that Chara was the real reason for the monsters death.

Frisk could tell what Sans was thinking. They too put their head down knowing how guilty Sans was about the previous timelines. Though many monsters had forgotten about what Frisk did, but for Sans and Flowey they both remember the timelines and the Resets that Frisk had did. Till finally Frisk overcome Chara and saved everyone.

Frisk look back up at the other with a smile. Toriel scorn Frisk to never leave the house without telling again. Frisk nods their heads as they turn to Monster Kid.

Alphys said seeing Frisk concerned face, "d-don't worry Frisk, I'll take g-good care of him. I'd let his p-parents know what happen."

Undyne look down saying, "yeah, they're gonna be so upset with me."

Frisk nods trusting Alphys with their best friend. Toriel pick Frisk up and with the skeleton brothers close behind left leaving Alphys and Undyne in the room with Monster Kid.

Once out of Alphys house, Papyrus began to brag about his new driver's license he got two days ago. Sans of course courage his little brother for passing the driver's road test. Frisk smiled and look at Toriel and sign language with their hands.

Toriel look a bit confused. She understood the part of 'drive' and 'please' but she was still learning. Even though Frisk been with her for three years now. Sans who knew sign language like for his whole life began to explain.

"The kid wonder if they could go with Paps to driving later on. If you ain't too mad at them."

Toriel look at Papyrus excited face as if asking "yes, can Frisk come with me?"

Toriel then looks at Frisk's puppy eyes. Toriel just could not resist those puppy eyes, so she sighs and answer.

"I suppose, maybe after lunch Frisk could go with you, Papyrus."

Papyrus jump for joy saying "wowie, thank you so much Lady Toriel!"

Toriel said correcting Papyrus, "it's only Toriel."

Frisk smiled and gave their mother a huge hug. Toriel smile as she received the hug back. Sans look at his brother and began to grin wider.

"Hey Paps, you gonna take the kid on…"

Papyrus turn knowing by his brother's face expression what Sans is about to do.

"Sans, no" warned Papyrus

Sans ignore his brother said, "a road way trip"

Papyrus groan in irritation, "Sans, that was terrible!"

Sans the says, "take it easy bro, I got a ton of meat steak to go around with."

Papyrus stomp his feet on the ground yelling, "Sans, stop it!"

Toriel and Frisk both began to giggle at Sans' puns. Toriel began to do her own pun.

"Oh, don't fret Papyrus. It is wary punny."

"Oh my gosh" cried Papyrus, "not you too!"

Sans said laughing, "ha, good one Tori."

Toriel thank Sans for the encouragement. Papyrus got irritated and walk faster so he wouldn't hear any more puns from Sans or Toriel. Sans said while seeing his brother walking off.

"Guess my brother can't handle the situation."

Toriel giggles with Frisk hiding their head in Toriel's dress laughing so hard.

"I guess not. Let's go in so Frisk can eat."

Sans agrees with Toriel. The two of them headed back to the house.


	6. The Drive

Later on that evening, Papyrus put Frisk into his brand new shiny red Cadillac car. Papyrus wipe the hood with his bony hands before getting himself into the vehicle. Once in the driver side and getting the car engine going, Sans and Toriel came out of the house.

Sans ask, "you know bro, don't get distracted when driving and when someone call ya pull over?"

Papyrus nods and answer without looking at Sans, "don't worry brother I know not to those things and I'll call when I'm in a safe spot to talk."

Toriel walk over to Frisk and kiss them on the head, "take good care of my child, Papyrus."

Papyrus look at Toriel says, "no problem Lady Toriel, me and the human will have a great time today."

Frisk nods as they buckle themselves into the seat as so did Papyrus.

Toriel smiled and said before going back to where Sans is standing, "you listen to Papyrus my child, I'll see you soon."

Papyrus put his foot on the gas pedal and started out slowly from the driveway. Once on the road, Papyrus started to speed up and drove off away from the house. Toriel sighs as she and Sans watch Papyrus and Frisk driving off.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sans."

Sans sighs but then reassure her, "don't worry my bro is careful when it comes to his driving."

Toriel smiles but then frowns says, "I don't mean that your brother is a bad driver or anything. It's just the way most of these humans drive. They drive like maniac. No offence."

Sans had to agree with Toriel but he had to trust his own brother. The two of them went back into the house to watch TV and wait for Papyrus and Frisk arrival.

Papyrus began to sing his own song as he was driving. Frisk started to dance along with Papyrus song. With his high pitch voice as he sang kinda got Frisk to dance. It was fun listening to Papyrus. Both are having a day old time driving down the country side.

Just then as Papyrus stop singing, both saw a huge black cloud ahead of them. They could see rain pouring down and lightning coming down from the clouds.

"Oh no" thought Papyrus, "I don't even know how to drive through the storm."

Both Frisk and Papyrus went right into the storm. Papyrus couldn't see a foot away from him. What was even worse? Is that he couldn't see where to pull over to wait it out. Frisk began to get a bit nervous but stay Determined for Papyrus.

Papyrus said trying to keep himself and Frisk down, "do not fear, we'll be able to get through this. You'll see."

Papyrus began to feel the car was hitting lots of bumps, making both Papyrus and Frisk to bounce in their seats. It was thankful they had seatbelt or else they may be hitting the roof or the window. That would most definitely hurt.

Soon Papyrus couldn't see at all but could feel that they are on a rough road, if it is the road. Papyrus try to keep the car steady but with the heavy rain it was kinda hard for him to keep it steady. The rain began to clear a little and Papyrus look at Frisk smiling.

"See human, I told you I the Great Papyrus had it all cover."

Frisk smiled and once turn their head, Frisk saw a tree ahead of them. Frisk eyes widened and they scream.

"Watch out!"

Papyrus turn and when he saw the tree ahead and headed right to the tree, Papyrus slam his foot on the brakes. Papyrus turn his wheel to hopefully turn away from the tree. The car turn a little but the car side hit the tree making a huge damage on it.

Papyrus saw Frisk was heading right to the tree, so with his arm grab hold of Frisk and pull Frisk towards him. The door of Frisk's side began to dent in and push into the seat. Thankfully didn't made it to Frisk or Papyrus' arm.

Both Frisk and Papyrus were both shock for a bit of what just happen. Once they both got out of shock, they look at each other. Papyrus then look outside to see the rain is calming down. He then turn to Frisk to check to make sure Frisk isn't hurt.

"Are you okay" ask Papyrus, "I'm so sorry if I known I wouldn't have taken you out."

Frisk nods and gave Papyrus a big hug as if they had forgiven him.

Papyrus smiled and hug Frisk back saying, "I'm sure someone will find us. Speaking of which."

Papyrus grab his cell phone out and dial his brother's phone number. Once so, Papyrus put the phone to his skull and waited. Papyrus groan when he heard the phone says "no service call back later" and the phone hung up.

"Nyeh" cried Papyrus, "this is the worst day ever! First we're stuck out here with a damaged car and now I can't call anyone."

Frisk petted Papyrus' hand to let him know that everything is going to be alright. Papyrus smiled at Frisk a little and spoke.

"Well at least we're not hurt. That's one good thing."

Frisk nods their head an agreement. Both of them waited out through the rain. Once they saw the rain stop and the sun began to come out of the clouds, Papyrus got out. He help Frisk get out and pick them up and over his shoulder. Papyrus look at his damage red car to see Frisk's side had really been bang up by the tree.

"It's a good thing I grab hold of you, human. You would have been seriously hurt."

Frisk held Papyrus' head and putting their head down. Papyrus sighs as he was going to try to figure out how is he going to get someone to help. Papyrus flip his phone open to see that it was getting late.

"It's going to be super pretty soon. Well sorry Lady Toriel, Sans, we won't be home tonight."

Frisk look up to see a house hidden in some trees. It was barely seeable but could make the white siding and the black roof part. Frisk poke Papyrus shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it human?"

Frisk pointed to the house and as Papyrus finally seen the house as well. Papyrus sigh in relief.

"Wowie, looks like our luck has change completely."

Papyrus kept Frisk on his shoulder as the two of them headed towards the house.


	7. Strange New Friend

Once Papyrus and Frisk both made it towards the house. Frisk began to feel something wasn't quite right about this place. Sure there is a big huge white house and the yard seems to be a garden like place. A bench right next to the house and a small rock path leading to the house.

Yet Frisk could feel that something was definitely not right. But what? Papyrus seems to enjoy observing the place. He likes how this place looks. He said while seeing the whole front yard.

"I see whoever lives here does a good job keeping this wonderful place up. At least I'm not the only one to keep things all tidy up."

Frisk giggles.

Papyrus continue to carry Frisk on his shoulders. Frisk happen to turn to see a black cats with glowing green eyes looking at them. Frisk was a bit spook. Frisk look at the eyes.

Those eyes… it's seems so familiar… but where?

Frisk was trying to remember where they seen these eyes from before. But lost concentration when Papyrus knock on the door. When he did, the door already open up.

"Oh" he cried with surprise, "it open all by itself. Like someone expected us to come in."

Papyrus happily walked in both Frisk and Papyrus expected to see someone holding the door behind the door. But when they both look behind the door. No one was even there.

Papyrus walked in a little when the door slam shut making him and Frisk both jump to look behind.

"Nyeh! I began to not like it here."

Frisk nods their head an agreement.

"Maybe we should turn around."

Papyrus was about to touch the doorknob when both of them heard a girl's voice from the distance.

"Oh please, don't go. I'm so happy to have you two here with me."

Papyrus and Frisk look around but couldn't see anyone. So Papyrus put Frisk down and grab Frisk's hand as they walk into a larger room with a staircase in front of them.

The house seems to be an old looking place. With wooden floor and tan walls, there were some pictures of different people on the walls. Still it looks nice and clean.

Frisk happen to look up at the staircase to see a seven year old girl with long purple hair, with a red bow in her hair. This girl is wearing a red and white dress and red shoes.

Frisk squeeze Papyrus' hand. Papyrus look down at Frisk to see a bit of fear in their eyes.

"Human, are you alright?"

Papyrus look to the direction of where Frisk is looking at then he too jump a little to see this strange girl up on the staircase.

The girl had both of her eyes close as she slowly raise her head up. She smiles friendly. Soon the girl finally open her eyes to reveal her golden cat eyes.

Papyrus had seen many humans doing his time on the surface. He never seen a human with this kind of eyes. Is she some kind of monster? Because this is definitely not an original human eyes.

Frisk tilts their head as the girl began to walk down the stairs towards Frisk and Papyrus. She stop when she got in front of them about two inch away.

Papyrus spoke at last, "uh… we're really are sorry for bothering you. I mean, we didn't mean to enter in here without your permission but…"

Before Papyrus could finish, the girl shook her head, "nonsense, I'm so happy to have someone come here. I mean I never get any visitor because well I'm a witch for one thing and the next I'm close to death."

Papyrus eyes sockets widened, as so did Frisk's eyes widened. Did they hear this girl right? Did she really had said she's close at death?

"Um… did you just say your close at death?"

The girl nods as she frowns, "you see I was born with many different kinds of disease that neither my parents or anyone could help or cure. So they all left me here alone and since then. I'd stay alone."

Frisk and Papyrus look at each other sadly. Both want to help this girl but with her being close at death. Well they needed to help this girl to keep her company. Till the others would find them.

Papyrus ask, "so uh… we're kinda lost and no way to connect with anyone here. Could we spent the night here with you? Till tomorrow of course."

The girl smiles, "oh that would be super! I've got extra guest rooms if you want."

Papyrus and Frisk both nods.

"Great" reply the girl, "oh by the way my name is Ellen. It's so nice to have friends here. It gets lonely without anyone to talk to."

"I bet it is" agree Papyrus.

"Well, if you want I can show you around. There is one place I love the most of all in this house that I could show you two first."

Frisk and Papyrus nods.

"Great follow me then."

Papyrus pick Frisk back up and carry them in his arms. Both of them follow Ellen up the stairs. Ellen seems to enjoy being a tour and telling everything to them of the rooms and whatever else they seen when following.

Soon Ellen reach to the right side of the hall with a brown wooden door on it. There Ellen open it up. She let Papyrus in first then she walk in. Papyrus and Frisk look around to see lots of books everywhere on the shelves and some small tables around.

In the middle of the room is a long rectangle table with four chairs at each end. Ellen came up beside Papyrus and smiles.

"This is the library. My most favorite spot to be."

"Oh" said Papyrus, "you know Lady Toriel loves to read books too. Her favorite spot is in the library as well. When she goes there she sometimes read a book to the children."

Ellen put her finger up to her chin, "is that so?"

Papyrus nods, "indeed, I even listen to her once. It was really fun!"

Ellen nods as she began to study Papyrus and then Frisk.

That made Frisk a bit uncomfortable. For some reason, Frisk didn't trust this witch at all. It was like Ellen was up to something that wasn't going to be good at all.

Kinda like how Chara was when they were up to no good. Always study Frisk when trying to Reset to make the timeline better.

Well that's how Frisk is feeling with Ellen. That's not a good sign at all.

Ellen saw Frisk looking at her with a concerned and question look. So Ellen look away and began to show Papyrus and Frisk some books she sometimes reads.

Once Ellen had finished showing Papyrus and Frisk the books then she took them both to their guest room.

First one was a small room with a blue and red mix blanket and white pillows on the bed, a window right beside the bed. That was going to be Papyrus' room. Papyrus saw that there was a mirror right beside the closet door.

Then Ellen took Frisk and show them to their room. The room was a clear black room with a white blanket and pillows. The window was on the side wall not far from the door leading to Papyrus' room. Ellen left Frisk alone in the room.

Frisk couldn't stop thinking rather or not should they trust Ellen. Why did she study them and Papyrus for? Was Ellen trying to find out something from them? If so why?

Frisk could feel that Ellen might be kinda like Chara. Except she's not a demon possessed kid. Ellen is a witch.

Though Papyrus couldn't see what Ellen did, but Frisk did. It seems Ellen wants something and likes the idea of both Papyrus and Frisk to stay overnight.

Frisk couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Maybe Ellen is going to do something really bad and Frisk is going to regret. Whatever is the cost, Frisk has to keep a lookout on Ellen.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:** **Sorry for not updating for like forever. But you know how life goes. Anyways, I hope you understood what's going on. If not then um... let me know and I'll clear things up. Anyways I kinda see Ellen short of like Chara. If you play Witch's House then um... you know how she trick Viola to switch bodies and then stay over night. Well kinda the way Chara kinda blind fool Frisk to uh... kill all the monsters. So yeah I comparing Ellen and Chara here a little.**_

 _ **I'm glad you guys are liking this story so much. It's my first shot at Witch's House. So hopefully it's going well. Anyways I can't tell you the reason for Ellen studying Paps and Frisk like that. But it'll be later in the story. I'd give you a hint. Either Papyrus or Frisk are going to be naive and do the same exact mistake as Viola did. In terms switch bodies. So that's a heads up!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Got No Time to Lose!

Minutes became hours, there was no sign of Papyrus or Frisk. Both Toriel and Sans began to get concerned and worry.

"What if they are lost and can't get back home?"

Sans sighs he knew that Toriel is worry as much as he is. So the two of them went into the brown van and went to look for Papyrus and Frisk themselves just incase both needed any help. Toriel pull over to get some gas as Sans try to call his brother.

Sans could hear the phone ringing but nobody answer. Instead he get a female's answering machine telling the service is out of line. Sans huffs in frustration. He try three times to get a hold of Papyrus but three times he gets the answering machine.

Once Toriel had came back from paying the gas she walk up to Sans.

"Did you call Papyrus?"

Sans sighs, "I'd try but he's not answering. I'm freaking worried that he and Frisk are in danger or may be hurt."

That got Toriel to be more worry than before. She put her hand over her face as she shake her head.

"What are we going to do?"

Just then a black car drove in wildly hitting lots of small objects (trash barrel and road signs). Toriel and Sans turn to watch the car knocking down a small yellow pole not far from the gas tank two rolls away from them. Just as the pole hit the gas tank, the gas tank blew up making all the humans run away.

Soon the doors of the black car open revealing Undyne from the driver's side and Alphys in the passenger side ran out to get away from the burning gas tank.

Alphys turn to see Toriel and Sans stood in shock seeing what had just happen. Alphys ran towards Sans and Toriel. She stay close to them as she turn to watch the flames go higher than before. Soon Undyne came over with guilt written all over her face.

"First I almost kill Monster Kid and now this! This day is terrible!"

Undyne stump her foot on the ground. Sans look away from the others as he began to walk back to the van. Undyne notice Sans strange reaction.

"Hey Sans, what the heck is wrong with ya?!"

Sans turn to look at Alphys and then at Undyne. He knew that everyone including Toriel were now looking right at him. Sans gave a huge sigh of worry.

"You thought that you had a bad day. Well I think my day is even worse when you don't even know where your brother nor the kid is at."

Undyne look at Sans in confusion, "what the heck you're talking about?"

Toriel spoke up knowing that Sans didn't want to talk no more.

"It's been over couple of hours since we last seen Papyrus and Frisk. Papyrus wanted to drive around with Frisk. We may think that they could of either gotten lost or maybe… maybe they…"

Toriel couldn't finish that last sentence without crying. Both Alphys and Undyne knew what she meant by that. Alphys spoke nervously.

"W… we need to get s… some help from the others. I'm sure i… if we um… work together finding them both. W… we may find them better."

Sans turn as he said in a deep tone, "we don't have time for that."

All three turn in surprise. They saw Sans white pupils has disappear as he stood staring at each one with his hollow eyes sockets.

"What in the world you mean by that, Sans?"

Undyne gave an upset yet irritated look at Sans. Undyne couldn't understand what the heck Sans mean. Sure she understand how upset he is not knowing where Paps and Frisk are at. But this. This is above all craziness.

"Look" Sans said sternly yet his tone of voice still deep, "I know my bro and Frisk for as long I've been alive. Specially Paps. I know for a damn fact that Papyrus would have answer his phone if he wasn't in trouble. Even if he was, he would do his best to get a hold of someone."

Undyne huff in irritation, "look Sans, I'm worry about them too. But we don't even know where in the world to look for them. So we need help!"

Sans got upset as he yell, "there's no time! We got to find them now!"

Toriel and Alphys were both taken aback at Sans reaction. For Undyne she wasn't going to let Sans win on this.

"I told you we have to get the others. I'm sure the dogs would pick their sent up from anywhere!"

"You don't know that" cried Sans, "they may never find them! I got to find them before they get any more in danger!"

Undyne threw her arms up in the air, "Are you kidding me?! You're as stubborn as Papyrus and that punk! Don't you even get it!"

Sans backup as he began to raise his arms up and ready to snap his fingers, "You the one who don't get a damn clue! And don't talk like that about my bro or the kid."

Toriel got in between Undyne and Sans fearing that those two may get into a fight and might hurt themselves for it. Especially since Sans only has 1 HP. That's not enough HP to keep strong and is very easily to be killed in a battle.

"Please" Toriel pleads, "Undyne and Alphys are right. We do need help, besides we will right away get back to finding them once we have everyone else helping out."

Undyne sighs as she yell, "thank you Toriel, at least you and Al makes sense around here!"

Alphys chuckle nervously as she began to play around with her hands.

Sans step back till he felt himself gently hitting the van hood to make him stop. Toriel began to tell Undyne to go a bit easy on Sans since he's super worry about this whole matter.

Alphys turn as she saw Sans lifting his hand up to use his magic to find Paps and Frisk himself. Alphys yell out trying to stop Sans.

"Sans, p… please don't do this!"

As Toriel and Undyne turn to look, Sans had snap his bony fingers and in a flash was gone. Alphys began to shake with fear. Undyne growl calling Sans every name in a book. While Toriel began to sob kneeling down on her knees.

Sans made it into the woods but kept using his shortcuts every now and then if he didn't hear Paps respond. He knew that Frisk wouldn't respond since the kid wouldn't talk anyways unless they wanted to.

Sans heart began to race fearing that those two may need his help. Just then as he use his shortcut for the sixteenth time, that's when he found something.

About two feet away Sans found Papyrus' red car. Sans saw that it was damage to the side where Frisk was sitting at.

"Oh damn it! No, no, no, no…!"

Sans ran to the car and look inside expected to see Papyrus and Frisk in the car. But neither one were in there. Sans heart began to race even faster. He cried out Papyrus and Frisk's name. His blue tears began to race down his bony cheeks. His bony hands began to shake and so were his legs.

Sans let himself fall to the ground. He held himself up with his arms as he began to cry in pain. The blue tears fell down onto the ground and little bit on his hands.

"Papyrus, Frisk, I'm… I'm so so sorry! I… I should have… I should have…" Sans couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

He cry so hard that he didn't care if anyone had seen him like this.

Just as he began to wipe his face with his blue sleeves that's when he heard an unfamiliar voice ahead of him.

"I can help you find them. I know where they are."

Sans wipe his last blue tears away as he look up and shock to see a girl in a blue dress with a white apron covering half of her dress. Her braided hair is gold as the sun and her eyes shine like emerald.

"Who… Who are you?!"

The girl sighs, "I know you don't even know who I am. Though I am a very good friend to Frisk. I kept them safe from…. From…."

The girl stop to whatever she was about to say to Sans. Sans gave an eerie look at the girl.

"From what?"

The girl look at him, "well as I have warned Frisk that there is a witch who would do anything to take what she wants. Specially her black demon cat."

Sans yell, "what the heck you mean?!"

The girl sighs again, this time with guilt, "you see um… it all started when I went to the witch's house. Her name is Ellen. I thought I could trust her. Plus she needed my help, so we made a deal."

Sans notice this girl was looking away from him every now and then when she spoke.

"Me and Ellen switch bodies. With that Ellen wanted me to suffer so she made sure I didn't have legs to run or eyes to see. I was in so much pain!"

The girl began to cry and Sans listen as he kept his attention to this girl.

"I was so naive that I believe her! With that I'd try to return my body but Ellen wouldn't allow that. Instead she took everything from me. Even my father… and my life."

Sans eyes sockets widened with shock, "wait your telling me that you're dead?"

The girl nods, "yes, over a century ago. So with that Ellen and her cat tries to get a hold of me and devour me forever. Which I won't let them."

Sans nods but didn't say anything.

"Anyways I suppose I should tell you. My name is Viola. I know where Papyrus and Frisk went and if we don't hurry we might be too late."

Sans ask, "what do you mean?"

Viola look down before looking straight at Sans, "your brother is going to make the same fatal mistake as I have if we don't hurry. Ellen has them both with her. She know Papyrus is a naive skeleton just like I was. She'll use his kind soul to take what she wants and do the exact same thing as she did to me then go after Frisk."

Sans narrow his eyes sockets, "show me! I have to get to my bro and the kid!"

Viola nods, "this way" she led Sans towards where Ellen's house is at.

Hopefully Viola and Sans would make it before Ellen does the same fate with Papyrus as it has with Viola.

* * *

 **Arthur Note:** **Well this chapter is a bit interesting I guess. Whatever I'm just glad I finish it. Kinda worked on this doing school and now I finish it when I got out. Anyways thanks for those who are following and favor this story. You guys give me lots of Determination to keep going. I'm not really sure how long this chapter would be. But I don't really care right now. So thank you for all who reads this story! I appreciate it!**


	9. Broken Friendship

_**Warning!**_

 _ **This may contain some gore and a bit of violence.**_

 _ **If you don't like that then I insist you to either don't read or skip this chapter!**_

 _ **Gives you a heads up to those who don't enjoy violence!**_

* * *

As Papyrus got himself into the bed that's when he heard the door of the room opening up slowly. He expected to be Frisk coming in to sleep with him. As Papyrus was about to speak he stood staring in surprise to see Ellen walking in.

"Oh hello, I thought you were the human."

Ellen nods as she kept her head down.

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Papyrus nods.

"What is it?"

Ellen sighs, "could we like um… switch bodies? Just for one day?"

Papyrus was taken aback. He didn't expect Ellen to ask something weird like that.

"Why?"

Ellen look at him with her golden eyes, "you see that I'd need to practice my magic and uh… since I'm in training to becoming a witch I need an insistence."

Papyrus began to hesitate. He wasn't too sure if this would be a good idea. He look out of the window then back at Ellen.

"I guess I could do it."

Ellen smiles as she place a red book that she held in her hands the whole time.

"Oh good! Don't worry friend, I'll be very gentle with you."

Ellen flip through pages as she got to the correct spot that she needed. Once so Ellen began to read the spell. Once she finished reading both her soul along with Papyrus' had switch into different bodies. Papyrus look himself in the mirror to see himself in Ellen's body.

"Wowie, I always wonder how it feels to be a human."

Ellen nods, "well same with you skeletons."

Papyrus laughs.

Then he look at Ellen asking, "you will change us back before me and the human have to go back, right?"

Ellen nods, "of course I did say one day."

Papyrus didn't notice Ellen was grinding and began to giggle. He was to focus on being in Ellen's body. He even touch the purple hair and he like the idea of having hair. He always wonder what is it like to have hair.

Ellen began to walk out when she turn, "get some good sleep friend. I promise to help you and your friend to get back home."

Papyrus likes Ellen calling him friend. He nods as he got on the bed and soon fell deep asleep. It has been a rough day for him and Frisk.

Ellen walk out of the room as she came into the library. She look over to a small round brown table not far from the entrance of the library. She went over and pick up a small brown teddy bear sitting on the table.

"Papyrus" she said, "what a fool to think that you would consider me as your friend. Just like Viola."

Ellen walk out of the room and went to the next room which is her bedroom. The room was dark and cold. The bed was all destroy like tear up papers. She saw a small pocket knife lying on the corner of the bed.

She picked it up and smiles as she began to snip the teddy bear. Instead of white fluff that you would get out of a regular teddy bear it instead looks to be fake blood coming out of the bear. Like the bear was actually real and Ellen was hurting it.

She cut off the bear's left arm then went for the feet. Once so she place the bear down and laughs.

"Now I'll be able to run free in this new body and soon make her pay the price for what she done to me!"

Ellen walk out of the room and back into the library.

Meanwhile Viola had shown Sans the white house that Papyrus and Frisk had went into. Sans look at Viola not to convince.

"So you telling me that my bro and the kid are both inside of this house?"

Viola nods, "this is where Ellen is keeping them."

Sans sighs as he follow Viola into the house. Once inside they could feel that something was definitely off. That someone or somebody is in need of help. But who?

Viola sighs, "Ellen what did you do?"

Sans turn to Viola with suspicious, "what do you mean?"

Viola look up at Sans and said, "I think Ellen may be on the run. She may have done something to them."

Sans eyes sockets widened, "oh gosh no, no!"

Viola insisted to Sans to look around before going upstairs to see if they might find Ellen. Sans nods as they both search the downstairs of the house.

Back in the room, Frisk was sleeping really well when suddenly a girl's scream was heard next to the other bedroom. Frisk got up and ran to see what was going on. Once Frisk got into the room with their horror saw the most gruesome thing they had ever seen in their life.

Frisk saw what appears to be Ellen lying on the ground with the left arm seems to be cut off and her both feet were cut off too.

Frisk ran to Ellen and check on Ellen's soul. Once Frisk checks the soul, they were shock to reveal to be Papyrus' soul. Frisk look down and ask tearfully.

"Papyrus, is that you?"

Papyrus looks up and nods painfully.

"I don't understand what happen. Ellen and I switch bodies and the next thing I knew I woke up with so much pain. Ow! It really hurts."

"Ha, should have thought of that sooner, Papyrus."

Frisk turn to see Ellen in Papyrus' body. Frisk narrow their eyes as they stood up.

"What have you done!"

Ellen smiles, "oh, since your friend was so naive to believe or trust me. I was so happy to gain his body and destroy his soul."

Papyrus was hurt by what Ellen had said.

"Ellen" he cried, "I believe in you! I thought that you were going to help us to be safe and all you did was to harm me!"

Ellen laughs, "not just you Papyrus" she turn to Frisk, "but this child too."

Papyrus try to stand but with no feet and arm he fell and cry in pain. Frisk tears began to flow as they huddle Papyrus in their arm. Despite the blood on their shirt.

"Don't feel bad Frisk" said Ellen, "I know that Viola had been helping you and warn you about me. You should have listen."

Frisk look up at Ellen angrily but turn once more at Papyrus.

"I know you want me to change back but I won't. With Papyrus in my helpless body you would never get him back."

Frisk began to cry not knowing what else to do. Ellen smiles as she sense Viola and Sans in her house.

"I better go. Have fun…"

Ellen ran out of the room leaving Frisk and Papyrus alone in the room.

Ellen began to walk down the stairs when she spotted Viola and Sans standing at the end of the staircase. She smiles knowing those two won't know who she really is.

"Sans, is that you?"

Sans lookup and blue tears began to flow down his cheeks. Sans ran up to Ellen thinking she is his real brother. Of course pretending to be Papyrus she hug him back. Viola began to get a bit suspicious of the skeleton with Ellen's soul inside.

Sans let go and notice Frisk wasn't with him.

"Paps, where is Frisk?"

Ellen pretends to look upset like the real Papyrus would do, "I'd try to save them from this awful horrible witch. She took Frisk into a room and I can't get in."

Sans and Viola both running up the stairs. Ellen follow knowing that she had just fool those two. Once they were at the room where Ellen pointed out to. The door was lock so with force Sans use his blaster to break down the door.

Frisk and Papyrus both jump but relief to see Sans there. Frisk smiles when they saw Viola walking up besides Sans.

"Nowhere to run" said Viola.

Both Frisk and Papyrus were confused of what Viola mean.

Ellen walk beside Viola giving an evil smile but quickly frowns when she notice Sans looking up at her.

Frisk knew now what was going on. They got up and ran up to Sans. Frisk sign language to Sans telling him that Ellen and Papyrus switch bodies and this is all being a trap.

It's a good thing Ellen didn't know sign language. Neither did Viola.

Sans gave Frisk a confused look, "what are you even talking about?"

Frisk sign language, 'check their souls.'

With that Sans walk up to Papyrus and check to see the soul. When he saw his brother's soul in Ellen's body he was shocked and upset at the same time.

"You dare use my brother's body and try to kill my own brother!"

Ellen knew that she was defeated. She look at Viola giving her a cold stern look.

"How could you? I guess you really don't have feelings."

Ellen growls, "it's all your damn fault for being love!"

Viola look shock but stay on guard, "so is that why you did this to me and Papyrus? It's because you're jealous of me and Papyrus being loved by someone?"

Ellen look down but she look to see Sans right eye socket had turn into blue flames. He was mad.

"Return my brother's soul once or you'll pay the price."

Ellen snarls but didn't respond to Sans or anyone in the room.

Viola spoke, "please Ellen, we could start over and possibly be friends?"

Ellen whip around to face Viola, "no! I won't give in and you'll never see your brother again!"

Ellen ran towards where Papyrus lay as she smiles, "what a fool you are? You really thought we could be friends? Ha, that's a laugh!"

Papyrus didn't say anything. He would just wish this pain would end. He wanted this nightmare to end. Papyrus look up at Sans and started to cry.

"Sans" was all he could speak out.

Sans began to cry as he knelt down seeing his brother in pain.  
"Paps, don't worry I'll stop her and bring you back."

Ellen laughs, "what are you going to do about it?"

Sans turn to face Ellen as more blue flames form in his eye socket.

"You just watch brat. Because you're going to have a real damn bad time!"

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I hope you'd understand what's going on here. I know in the game of The Witch's House the game never shown how Ellen and Viola switch bodies but it's kind of how I would imagine what happen when those girls did. So Ellen use the same trick on Papyrus only instead she lie that she was training. To make him switch bodies. Okay I'll be truthful I feel really bad for Paps right now. I mean he definitely didn't deserve this and Ellen is cruel to harm him that way. Just an opinion of mine.**_


End file.
